The case of the servant
by Aimwolf
Summary: When Jerome, King's Bob royal advisor, gets kidnapped, the whole school is in panick and the kids unite to save him, since the adults aren't doing anything useful about it. In the meantime, Jerome fears for his life and tries everything to escape.


It was a normal day at Third Street School, as childeren were playing which each other. Randall was spying for stuff to tell Miss Finster about, so everyone was alert of him. The Diggers, like always, were busy underground, digging like moles. T.J and his gang played a nice game of kickball against Lawson and his friends. So, it was a pretty normal day with a very nice recess going on at the moment. Further down the street was a tall, slender boy running. He was holding some coins in his hands and seemed to be in a rush. But could you blame him? If the King wanted chips, you needed to be quick about it. Kelso's store was lucky enough nearby, which was the reason so many kids always went to it. Jerome was given the command to get a sack of naturel chips from the store and as the obedient servant he was, he did it. When finally there, he burst inside, quickly went to the right place and took the King's favourite brand. Mister Kelso, warned by the opening door came from behind to help his customer. "Ah, good day Jerome" the middle-aged man greeted when he recognized the student. Jerome was a bit calmer now and just layed the chips on the counter. "Hello Mister Kelso" he greeted back. Kelso took the chips and scanned it. Jerome paid with the money King Bob gave him and put the remaining coins in his pocket, to give it to his majesty when he was back. He picked the chips from the counter, waved a small bye to Kelso and went out again.

Outside he started to run again, but almost at the end of the street a white Van with a dark red stripe pulled up next to him and slowed down. Jerome stopped as well, wondering if the driver wanted something of him. Of course, he heard the stories about childeren getting kidnapped in Vans, so he stepped a bit back when the driver stepped out of the vecicle. The man, a pretty tall person with almost no hair and a sweaty blouse smiled at him. "Excuse me boy, but do you know perhaps where Kelso is? I can't seem to find it" he asked in a bit rusty voice, like he got a cold. Jerome nodded, "Yeah, it's right down this street" he said, pointing to the way he just came from. The man was probably here to deliver some stuff then. The guy seemed to be pleased with this anwser. "Ah, I was so close already. Thank you, kiddo" Jerome expected him to get back in his Van, but instead he opened the sliding door of the back. "Just checking if my load didn't shifted too much" he explained when he saw Jerome looking curious about it. Jerome just nodded and turned around, to continue his path to his school again. He didn't get further than one step when suddenly two hands grabbed him by his shoulder and he was lifted from the ground. The next thing he knew he was thrown into the total empty Van and saw how the door was closed right before his eyes. Then everything was dark around him, apart from a little line of light shining under the door. When the shock was over he jumped up and ran towards it, bonking against the metal. "Let me out!" he screamed, but the guy already started the vehicle and they drove away. Jerome slammed his fists a few times against the door, but then gave up and slide against it with his back. Tears rolling over his cheeks. This couldn't be true. What had he to do now? Where were they going and what was going to happen with him? He was so afraid. "Please, help me" the poor boy whispered to no one, because there was no one to help him. The King's lackey got kidnapped and no one was there to do anything about it.

King Bob was getting pretty impatience for his chips and he looked at the exit of the playground to see if his royal advisor has finally returned, but he hasn't. Bob sighed and looked at Jordan who was standing next to him. "Where is he getting those chips? France?" he asked jokingly. Jordan looked to the exit as well, "Perhaps something got in the way?" the chubby boy tried, but there was a tone of worry in his voice. "Something very big then" The King replied and kept his eyes on the playground, waiting for Jerome to return. Recess was almost over, so eating those chips wasn't an option anymore. "Let's hope for him that he indeed has a very good explanation" Bob mumbeled in himself. "I hope everything is okay" Jordan said instead, slowly getting worried about his best friend. The King looked at his servant, understanding him. He tried to anwser something helping, but the bell rang at that moment and everything was set in movement to go inside for the next lessons. In the meantime, still no Jerome.

The lesson was already being busy for around ten minutes when Mister Beckers looked at Jerome's empty seat. "Hey, guys? Where is Jerome?" he asked the class and everyone reacted to watch the empty seat as well. "No idea" said Matt, one of the King's guards. "Robert send him to buy chips at recess, but he never returned from that"Jordan's voice sounded from the back. Mister Beckers frowned, that was weird. Something wasn't right here. "Alright kids, go to something for yourself" he told the class and was about to go outside when he changed his mind and walked to Jordan. "Can you come with me?". Jordan knew probably more than he did. The boy nodded and put his book down to follow his teacher to the hallway. Now he was really getting worried and kept looking around him while they were walking, hoping to suddenly see his friend. "This isn't anything for him". Mister Beckers nodded, knowing that his student was right. Jerome was always pretty much on point and not one to suddenly do something weird. "I'm going to ask Miss Lemon if there has been any news, perhaps something happened and we already got called" The neariest hospital had their number and would call if a student would ended up there during schooltime and they didn't knew it. Of course, he really hoped that it wasn't what happened, but he had to check it.


End file.
